


A Battle of Egos

by semieita (LucreziaDormentaire)



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Meddling Kids, Wu kingdom is somekind of an office, Zhu ran is a dork, babysitting dorks, kind of OOC considering the lack of zhu ran in the game, look at me my first fic and i'm already writing AUs, tagging is hard, they're living together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucreziaDormentaire/pseuds/semieita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Xun isn’t sure if seeing his boyfriend with kids is the cutest thing ever, or something straight out of his nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Battle of Egos

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first fic here! A little warning since english isn't my first language I have trouble writing so if you have any feedbacks I'd be happy to hear it! nevertheless I hope you enjoy, and omg this ship needs more love.

The earsplitting sound of doorbell echoes through their shared bedroom, waking up the two of them grudgingly. Zhu Ran rolls into his side, and with a sigh he searches the nightstand for his phone. It’s not even nine in the morning.

“I didn’t know we have guests.” He mutters to the brunette laying next to him, voice heavy with sleep. When the bell rings once more, he groans and rubs the sleep away from his face. “Open the door, Lu Xun.”

Lu Xun grunts, but he obediently get off the bed and drag his feet to the door. “And just when we finally have a week off.” He says tiredly. He rubs his eyes before opening the entrance to his apartment.

 

He wasn’t expecting to see his boss—Sun Quan and Lianshi right in front of his face.

 

“Oh,” he manages. “Um, Zhu Ran?” he calls for his boyfriend, who shows up not long afterward wearing the same dumbfounded expression.

Sun Quan beams at them, and Lianshi flashes them an apologetic smile. The two of them are dressed nicely, and when Lu Xun notices two little creatures at either side of her, he knows something is not right. He thinks Zhu Ran realizes too, with the way his boyfriend fidgets next to him.

“We’re very sorry for waking you up this early in the morning,” Lianshi starts, the smile never leave her face. “We could’ve texted you first, but everything is so sudden for us too, please accept our apologies.”

“N-no, that’s okay. We’ve had enough sleep as it is…” Lu Xun laughs lightly.

“So, Xiao Qiao suddenly has a high fever.” Sun Quan says.

Zhu Ran blinks and nods. “Oh, that’s too bad. I’m sorry to hear that.”

“And she was supposed to take care of Luyu and Luban…” Sun Quan adds.

Lu Xun brings his attention back to the two girls beside Lianshi. _Oh no._

“Our plane is scheduled at twelve this afternoon, and we can’t cancel it. Ce is out of town, and Lu Meng has overtime work schedule and that’s why we—“

“You want us to look after your daughters?” Zhu Ran cuts Sun Quan off, an amused look on his face.

“Exactly,” Lianshi beams, tightening both of her grip on her tiny daughters’ hands. “They’re old enough to take care of themselves, we just need someone to look after them for three days at most.”

 

Lu Xun and Zhu Ran exchange worried glance.

 

“We’re—really sorry if it bothers you.” Lianshi bites her lips.

“But you two are very capable and I trust you two a lot.” Sun Quan puts his hand on Lu Xun’s shoulder. Lu Xun only laughs dryly.

It’s not like they’re not good with kids—it just that they don’t even know if they’re good with kids or not. The two of them have never taken care of kids before, and Lu Xun is not really keen of the idea of having a kid on his house. But can he really say no to his superior?

He looks down at the two girls gripping at their mother’s coat tightly. One is older than the other, and they have the same long black hair and dark round eyes. The older one is glaring hole into him, making him fidgets uncomfortably in where he is standing.

"Where are you two going… again?” Lu Xun opens his mouth first, bringing his gaze back to the two parents.

“We’re going to be visiting Lianshi’s parents. It’s not really a long trip but Luban here,” Sun Quan stops to ruffles his youngest daughter’s hair. “Is afraid of height.”

“And Luyu won’t go anywhere without her little sister.” Lianshi giggles.

“’m not scared.” Sun Luban pouts, busying her hands with her hair.

“Of course you’re not sweetheart, you have a panic attack, that’s all.” Lianshi assures her with a smile. Lu Xun stares at disbelief for a moment.

“Well, how about it, Lu Xun, Zhu Ran?” Sun Quan raises an eyebrow at them.

Lu Xun chews on the inside of his lips, contemplating his answer when Zhu Ran suddenly grins next to him.

“We’ll do it, don’t worry!” Zhu Ran says energetically. “You’re looking at the best babysitter this land has ever known.”

“Eh,” Lu Xun watches his boyfriend amusedly.

“I’m really good with kids, how ‘bout you Lu Xun?” Zhu Ran nudges his lover with a playful grin on his face, and Lu Xun wants to slap him across the globe but he buries the urge deep within his heart.

“I… I’ll try.” He manages a small smile, and somehow fondness grows deep in his chest when he sees Sun Quan and Lianshi’s relieve expressions.

“That’s good. That’s really good. I’m even more convinced now.” Sun Quan gives Zhu Ran a look of gratitude and Lu Xun realizes _oh so that’s what he’s planning._

“Thank you so much! They’re adorable, you won’t have any problem with them, promise.” Lianshi lets go of her daughters’ hands and grasps onto Lu Xun’s.

“O-Okay, sure.” Lu Xun nods.

“So here’s their clothes, toothbrushes and their snacks are also inside. Luyu hates Banana, but Luban’s fine with everything.” Sun Quan dumps a hug backpack to Zhu Ran. “They usually sleep at eight to nine pm.”

“Leave it to me!” Zhu Ran nods enthusiastically.

Lianshi then crouches down until she’s on her daughters’ level. “Be good okay? Don’t cause any trouble for uncle Lu Xun and uncle Zhu Ran. Mommy will be home before you know it.” She wraps her hands around the two girls and peppers soft kisses to their noses and cheeks. Luban hugs her mother a little longer before Sun Quan lifts her into the air and kisses her temple.

“See ya ‘round my little angels.” He nuzzles into Sun Luban’s neck, earning a cute little giggle from the girl before setting her down.

“Bye daddy,” Sun Luban waves when her parents enter the elevator. Her sister holds her hand the entire time and watches as her parents disappear inside.

Zhu Ran ushers all of them inside the room before closing the door with an enervating sigh. The two girls adapt easily as they immediately run around the house, exploring each rooms while laughing to themselves. Lu Xun and Zhu Ran stand quietly by the entrance, with Lu Xun messaging his temple as if to get rid of the sudden headache.

“So, you’re really good with children.” Lu Xun deadpans, expression neutral.

“Better than you. Probably.” Zhu Ran shrugs, placing the backpack down on the floor. “Oh, who am I kidding.” He huffs.

“At least we could try,”

“We don’t really have that much of a choice, do we?”

Lu Xun flashes him a reassuring smile, and Zhu Ran thinks he just falls in love over again.

 

\--

 

After the commotion went down, Lu Xun and Zhu Ran make their way to the living room, where the two girls are laying down on the carpet, Sun Luyu has just finished braiding her sister’s hair. The two of them looks up at the sight of their caretakers, and sits up immediately.

“So… Hi, I’m uncle Zhu Ran, and this is Lu Xun.” Zhu Ran gestures his hands at his boyfriend. The girls give them a blank look.

“I think they already know.” Lu Xun whispers. Zhu Ran makes a weird noise down his throat.

“So, how old are you, Sun Luban?” Zhu Ran squats down in front of them, a grin plastered on his face.

Luban finally smiles, holding out her fingers. “Four,”

“I’m six…” Luyu adds shyly, her cheeks glowing red.

“Oh, I see, I see.” Zhu Ran nods; ruffling the younger’s hair softly. “You know I’m great at cooking! What’s your favorite food?”

Lu Xun watches the conversation unfolds as a smile slowly forms on his lips. He isn’t sure if seeing his boyfriend with kids is the cutest thing ever, or something straight out of his nightmare.

He remembers the last time they bought an exotic plant home, Zhu Ran set it on fire, and so he’s not sure how to feel. He hopes Zhu Ran won’t set kids on fire. He snaps out of his daze when pair of dark, big, round eyes stare down at his own.

Luban is looking up at him expectantly. He smiles at her, and she smiles back, and something warm grows inside his chest. When Zhu Ran looks up at him too with his familiar grin, he thinks he might be able to make it through this.

 

\--

 

 

Zhu Ran made them simple breakfast, and when they’re full the girls aren’t as noisy as they were before.

Lu Xun tried to bribe them into playing board games, but their reaction was “ _It bores us,”_ and Lu Xun couldn’t really suppress a loud gasp that had escaped his mouth.

At least now the two of them are quiet and content, their eyes glued to the TV screen and their smiles widen excitedly while watching _Jaws_.

“Why??” Lu Xun and Zhu Ran are way back in the kitchen, with Lu Xun looking like a horrified parent. “They’re six years old, for god’s sake.”

“Then, what am I supposed to do? They asked me for something scary, and you know we don’t watch something like that,” Zhu Ran runs his hand through his hair.

“We have _your_ animation flicks don’t we?”

“They say Frozen _doesn’t_ interest them, what the hell!” Zhu Ran hisses.

“Wow,” Lu Xun breathes out.

“Sun Quan and lady Lianshi feed them weird shit,” Zhu Ran folds his arms, a small smile tugging on his lips. “I mean—they asked for Insidious, and I just,"

“That’s not nice, talking about the chief like that,” but Lu Xun laughs anyway. Zhu Ran laughs with him as he takes a step closer to the brunette.

Lu Xun locks his eyes with Zhu Ran’s, and his gaze softens as he smiles. “Your hair is a bit unruly.” He says softly, tangling his fingers into Zhu Ran’s lock of dark hair.

“Well, with everything that had happened this morning I wouldn’t worry about my hair.” He says back, circling his arms around Lu Xun’s waist.

“The kids,” Lu Xun warns, but is cut off by Zhu Ran’s lips against his, in a soft, chaste kiss.

The raven-haired boy draws back slightly, and the close distance between their lips only makes Lu Xun craving for more. “They’re too busy watching killer shark to care.”

Lu Xun chuckles quietly, wrapping his arms around Zhu Ran’s neck. “That’s true, I suppose.” He tilts his head to the side and inches their faces closer.

 

A sudden force pushes Zhu Ran from the back, and their foreheads knock together nastily.

 

“Oof!”

 

Lu Xun has his back pressed into a counter, forced to hold into Zhu Ran’s weight as he peeks behind his wobbly boyfriend. Sun Luban and Sun Luyu are standing behind him with mischievous grins on their faces.

“What the hell?” Zhu Ran turns around instantly after he regains his footing.

“Aha..ahaha. You’re done, girls?” Lu Xun pushes Zhu Ran away from him (earning a whine from the latter) and grins wryly.

Luban nods. “It was cool, the fish!”

“It was a shark, Luban.” Luyu turns around to face her sister.

“Shark is a fish, right?” The braided girl tilts her head up to stare at flustered Zhu Ran and Lu Xun. Zhu Ran gives them a sharp nod.

“No that’s not it—Luban wanna ask you something.” Luyu nudges her sister.

“Yes, we should play shark and hooman, uncle.” Luban grabs on the hem of Zhu Ran’s shirt. “Which one of you is the shark?” she asks.

Both Lu Xun and Zhu Ran stares at each other.

“Of course, it’s me! Duh,” Zhu Ran exclaims.

“Eh, why you?” Lu Xun furrows his brows.

“You’re just too soft to be a shark, Lu Xun.”

Lu Xun stares at his boyfriend blankly before turning to face the girls. “Well you heard him. I guess we’re the human, now how about we go find some place to hide?”

The girls nod enthusiastically before running outside to the hall; Lu Xun follows them not long afterward with a gentle smile on his face.

 

\--

 

It was a fairly long day for both Lu Xun and Zhu Ran. They chased the girls around the place and had to literally dragged them on their feet to take them to bath. The TV was taken over by the girls, so the two guys had to play some board games in order to keep themselves entertained. (Ended up with Zhu Ran losing in chess and the poor guy sulking for an entire hour)

Surprisingly, the girls had taken a liking at Lu Xun due his calming demeanor. So at the end of the day, when the two are dead tired, they keep on clinging into Lu Xun’s feet, refusing to go to sleep.

“We’ll play tomorrow, I promise.” Lu Xun squats down to the kids’ level.

“But, mommy and daddy’ll pick us up tomorrow…” Luban yawns.

Zhu Ran comes from inside the guest room, just finished preparing up the bed for the girls. “They won’t pick you up until Monday, so we still have time to play together tomorrow.”

“Really?” Luban looks up at Zhu Ran and then at Lu Xun.

“Yeah, you don’t need to worry.” Lu Xun smiles at them and Luban nods weakly. He tucks them to bed while Zhu Ran waits by the door.

As Lu Xun closes the door shut, Zhu Ran hugs him from behind suddenly, resting his head on the crook of his neck.

“They’re slowly taking you away from me,” Zhu Ran mumbles into the brunette’s neck.

“Ahaha, no they don’t.” Lu Xun reaches out to gently pat on Zhu Ran’s head. “We should probably go to bed too, aren’t you tired?”

“A little.”

Lu Xun leans his head against Zhu Ran’s and closes his eyes. “Hey, you did great. I’m proud of you.”

Zhu Ran scoffs, and Lu Xun can feel his smile against his neck. “Of course, told you I’m good with kids.”

 

\--

 

Sun Luban cries when she spilled her Orange juice. It’s awful; Zhu Ran can’t really handle it so Lu Xun lifts her up and bring her into his bedroom to change her sticky clothes.

Sun Luyu scrunches up her face in a mix of annoy and worry. “She always cry,” She mutters.

Zhu Ran, who’s busying himself with wiping the floor clean looks at Luyu with a raised eyebrow. “Maybe she doesn’t like wearing wet and sticky shirt.”

“But I don’t cry,” she shakes her head. “She cried when we use plane for the first time.”

“Ah, Isn’t that because she’s scared?” Zhu Ran stops and smiles at her fondly.

“But if she keep on crying, I can’t protect her.” Luyu ducks her head and pouts. “I’m older but I can’t keep her from crying.”

“Well…” Zhu Ran takes the empty glass from her hand.

“Don’t you feel like that too uncle? Don’t you want to keep uncle Lu Xun from crying?” she says, her eyebrows furrowed in a serious manner.

Zhu Ran blinks repeatedly at her, clearly wasn’t expecting the question. “Yeah… of course.” He sets down the glass and pulls her into a hug. “I kind of understand, yeah.”

She wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him back.

If anything, Zhu Ran can relate to Luyu’s six years old nonsense. His and Lu Xun’s relationship started off real rocky, and there were days where Zhu Ran can’t even stand Lu Xun at all. But deep down he knew how hard working the guy is, and that he couldn’t bring himself to hate him. So when Lu Xun broke down in front of him, his walls crumbled. It took a lot to get to where they are right now, and there’s nothing Zhu Ran wants more than anything but to protect his little ball of sunshine.

He looks up with a sound of door closing to find Lu Xun and Sun Luban—all clean and neat.

“Oh hey look, Luyu and uncle Zhu Ran are getting along pretty well,” Lu Xun grins at them.

“Yes,” Luban happily strolls their way to hug her sister.

Zhu Ran flushes red at the sight of Lu Xun giggling at him, and he thinks, maybe this isn’t so bad after all.

 

 

Lu Xun gets to carry Luban on his shoulders, and because it makes the little girl happy, so why not?

Zhu Ran sits down on the carpet of their living room, since Luyu is lying down and taking most of the space on the couch. They’re watching an old movie about guns and cars and stuff Zhu Ran bet she wouldn’t understand. He can faintly hear Luyu’s laughter and Lu Xun’s voice somewhere from the corner of their house.

“Why do you want to protect uncle Lu Xun again?” that question comes out of nowhere, and Zhu Ran is secretly suspicious about Luyu being older than she actually is.

“Say… do you love your sister?” He asks back with a smile, eyes still glued to the TV.

“I do,” she answers softly. “Mommy said she’s my everything and I’m her everything.”

“Hmm,” The older guy hums. “I guess… he’s my everything too.” He whispers, almost inaudibly while burying half of his face into the pillow.

“Have you ever told uncle Lu Xun that?”

“Pssh, no way.” He scoffs. “I want to hear it from him first, or else I’ll lose.”

Luyu shoots him an amused look. “You’re talking about this to a six years old kid, you’ve already lose.” She giggles.

Zhu Ran groans, and Luyu laughs harder.

 

\--

 

Their parents pick them up the next day.

They arrived at early morning looking both drowsy and tired. They must’ve been gone straight from the airport. The little kids looked pleased to see their parents and in a matter of seconds, were already clutching at either side of them.

Lu Xun checks the inside of the bag before handing it back at Lianshi.

“You girls, you’ve been good right?” Sun Quan asks.

“Yes!” the girls answer simultaneously.

“Good, say your thanks to them.” Lianshi says, and the girls do what was told obediently. Luban hugs Lu Xun one last time before jogging back to her mother. When the family enter the elevator and wave one last time before the door closes, Lu Xun lets out an exhausted sigh.

“Good god. I don't think I'm ready to have kids yet.”

Zhu Ran leans his body against the door frame and exhales loudly. “Don’t sign me up for another babysitting,”

The two of them settles down on the floor of the entrance looking drained.

“Say, you and Luyu seem to get along pretty well. What did you talk about?” Lu Xun asks out of curiousity.

Zhu Ran narrows his eyes at him. “Nothing for you to worry about.” He gets up on his feet and slowly making his way inside the house.

“Huh? Come on, Zhu Ran…” Lu Xun whines, following his boyfriend inside.

“Fine.” Zhu Ran stops and turns on his heels. “But only if you tell me you love me,”

Lu Xun blinks several times, eyes wide and eyebrows raised high. “Eh? But I do love you.” He says, a little too straightforward.

Zhu Ran bites his lips and his cheeks flush red, but the calm and collected manner of Lu Xun’s when he said such things only serve to annoy him more. Actually, he always hates how Lu Xun tends to keep himself composed, even at worst situation possible. He also finds it a little bit endearing.

 

“You know what, never mind.”

 

“Eh??”

 

Maybe Luyu was right.

 

Maybe he had lose.

**Author's Note:**

> i headcannon Luyu and Luban look like Lianshi a lot, with luyu having few similiarities with Sun Shangxiang


End file.
